Who I Am
by herzeleidx
Summary: Look in thr mirror, what do you see? Who I want to be. [Yuffie]


_A/N: Hehe, inspired to me because so many kids are made fun of or not noticed because of what club they're in or how they dress. And you know? It's not really that important. R&R!_

_I look in the mirror_

_And what do I see?_

_Imperfection staring back at me._

The young girl put her hands on her cheeks, her deep grey eyes staring steadily at her reflection. She didn't blink, afraid the girl she had worked so hard to create would **d i s a p p e a r**. And it seemed a little silly to her, that she did this just to please the others. Why was it so important to live up to other people's expectations? They weren't living her life, they didn't go home to her family everday, they weren't **h e r**.

But the same reason she asked herself _why_ she did this, was the same reason she was _doing it._

Because the expectations were what would get her accepted, were what saved her from the abuse some kids suffered everyday they walked through the doors of the school. Everyday they had **n a s t y w o r d s** shot at them, **d i r t y l o o k s**, **c r u e l t r i c k s**. And with the way she lived, she didn't need more of the foulness.

Adoptive parents who called her names, threatened to send her away, wished everything to come out horrible for their **w o r t h l e s s **little girl. She lived poorly, in a small home with lots of other adopted kids. She sometimes wondered why they even **b o t h e r e d **picking her, she obviously didn't please them, she would **n e v e r **be good **e n o u g h**.

She dealt with the unacceptance, the hateful sneers thrown at her up until seventh grade, when the kids got meaner, and she started seeing her life falling apart. They said she was **u g l y**. They said she was a **f r e a k**. And she started seeing black, she was beginning to **h a t e** her life, she was becoming just another **s u i c i d a l **teen.

But she couldn't be, it'd cause her more torture. So she sought out help, discreetly, she studied the way the **p o p u l a r **kids dressed, talked, acted. A she changed herself, in hopes of easing the pain of being an outsider. And it worked. When she changed **e v e r y t h i n g **about her, she was labled **c o o l**.

When she dressed like it was summer everyday, in the skimpy outfits, perfectly matched and from the highest rated clothes stores, she was **c u t e**. When she listened to rap and hip-hop, when she learned all the words to all the disrespectful songs, she had **g o o d t a s t e**. When she did all the things everyone else did, drugs, drank, lied to her peers, her parents, **h e r s e l f**, she was **c o o l**.

_But this isn't me. What am I doing?_

What _was _she doing? She wasn't any of this. She wasn't the popular chick who could rule the school, she wasn't the dumb headed bimbo who had the temper of a cat, she wasn't the pretty cheerleader who could succeed at every sport. She wasn't **a n y t h i n g **they were, and she wasn't **e v e r y o n e e l s e**. She was **h e r**. And she shouldn't have to change herself to be respected. If they didn't like her, that was their problem.

Sh was who she wanted to be before she tried being _cool_, and sure, she may have not been the prettiest at the moment. She was lanky, her hair a little short for a girl, her skin was a bit oily and she had occasional breakouts, but she had something they didn't. She had a **h e a r t**. She liked smiling, she liked making people laugh, she liked baggy clothes and punk music. She was nice, and she was funny. She had a very good sense of humor and was good at martial arts.

It wasn't what was ** a c c e p t e d**, but she was content with it. No longer would she be self concious and bothered by what they said, it didn't matter what they thought. It mattered what **s h e **thought. And she couldn't stress enough how important being **y o u r s e l f** could be. She was better than them, because she didn't need other people to make her feel good.

She was Yuffie Kisaragi, self-proclaimed **World's Greatest Female Ninja. **And she liked it.

_You look in the mirror_

_And what do you see?_

"_Who I want to be."_

_A/N: Well there you go. I wrote this from what I really believe in, so I hope you guys like it. Please review. _


End file.
